


We Interrupt This Program

by Marks



Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria, Victoria, the one who Guy adore-ias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Interrupt This Program

**Author's Note:**

> It's an utterly serious BBC news report!

Hello, this is Guy Ripley with the BBC News bringing you a special bulletin: the intimate details of my imagined liaison with ♥Victoria♥ Asher, currently of the rock-and-roll combo, The Cobra Starship.

If ♥Victoria♥ were to agree to meet with me for a _sexual_ encounter, I would treat her like the Queen. Her feet would be anointed in luxurious oils and creams, her dog boarded for the evening in the finest kennel. ♥Victoria♥'s head would only touch silk sheets, save a sprinkling of rose petals dropped from above to contrast with her milky white skin.

The music would set the mood perfectly -- perhaps a selection from the greatest band of all time, The Academy Is..., William Beckett's _powerful_ voice escalating us both to the very heights of pleasure. Soft lighting might be provided by a red ascot thrown over an exquisite lamp sitting on a bedside table. ♥Victoria♥, ♥Victoria♥, my love, I do adoria, please accept this invita--

Oh. Excuse me, I am being interrupted by my producer. It seems a letter has just arrived for me.

Ah! Throes of rapture and bliss, it comes from my ♥Victoria♥, I shall open it immediately.

_Dear Guy_ \-- That's me, she knows my name! _Want to join me tonight for some fun? Clothes are optional, and I'm totally into pegging. Love and stuff, Vicky-T_

Pegging? Is that like a pirate? Quickly, I must obtain an eyepatch at once!


End file.
